Girl Meets Draft Night
by Mr.Authentic
Summary: It is June of 2023, Lucas, Zay, Riley, and Vanessa are done with school and got their degrees. Now it is time to finish their university careers off by attending the NBA Draft. Where will Lucas and Zay end up? Finale of Girl Meets Emergency. One-Shot!


Girl Meets Draft Night

 ** _Author's Note: Alright folks the series finale to this alternative universe of Girl Meets World! I would like to thank everyone for reading Girl Meets Emergency and now I present to you Girl Meets Draft Night._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World! Only the storyline is the thing I own._**

The year was 2023, Lucas and Riley both got their degrees at UCLA and not only had outstanding academic careers, but Lucas also had an amazing NCAA Career! Averaging 20 points per game, 5 assists, and 5 rebounds, it was nobody's surprise that Lucas Friar declared his name in the upcoming NBA Draft on June 25, 2023 in Brooklyn, New York. It was a great feeling for the now married couple to return to New York and reunite with everyone! Farkle and Maya have gotten engaged and Zay and Vanessa are still in a very serious relationship. After both Zay and Lucas performed their media obligations for the NBA, the Barclays Center was filled to capacity with viewing parties, agents, guests, fans, members of the media, NBA Commissioner: Adam Silver and 60 players that are likely to be selected. The country had their eyes on the following teams since they are the first five teams to make their selections: Los Angeles Lakers, Charlotte Hornets, New York Knicks, Dallas Mavericks, and San Antonio Spurs. Longtime friends Lucas Friar and Zay Babineaux's tables were beside each other as the board as placed up to display the order in which the teams will be making their selections.

Los Angeles Lakers

New York Knicks

Miami Heat

Phoenix Suns

Orlando Magic

New Orleans Pelicans

San Antonio Spurs

Charlotte Hornets

Houston Rockets

Portland Trail Blazers

Boston Celtics

Atlanta Hawks

Memphis Grizzlies

Indiana Pacers

Detroit Pistons

Those are the lottery teams where likely the top 15 players available for selection around the world will be made. The question was who was gonna land with who? Both Zay and Lucas have become National Champions at least once in the careers. In their freshman year, Zay and the Syracuse Orange won the NCAA Men's Basketball Championship with Lucas' UCLA Bruins being eliminated in the Final Four by Syracuse. Meanwhile their former rival and now friend: Anthony Campbell from the University of Connecticut Huskies, was defeated in the finals during freshman year. In their Sophomore, It was Connecticut's time to be Champion this time beating UCLA in the finals while Syracuse was eliminated by UCLA in the Final Four. However Lucas and the UCLA Bruins would become back to back champions in their junior and senior year as the three friends declared their names into the draft and all 3 of them earned their degrees as planned.

The time for speculation was now over as NBA Commissioner: Adam Silver made his way to the stage. "Good evening ladies and gentlemen and welcome to the 2023 NBA Draft. Tonight some of the greatest young prospects from around the world will have their lives change forever, I want to thank you for coming to be witnesses to history." Commissioner Silver opened the night.

"With the first pick of the 2023 NBA Draft, the Los Angeles Lakers select: Isiah Babineaux from the University of Syracuse!" Commissioner Silver announced as the crowd erupted in a mix of boos and cheers. Zay got up as soon as his name was called, kissing his girlfriend and hugging his parents and was greeted by Lucas and Riley soon after as Zay received the Lakers hat.

"I'm proud of you buddy! You better come bring it during Summer League!" Lucas said hugging his best friend proud of him.

"I'm happy for you and Vanessa Zay! I can't believe you're moving to LA now!" Riley exclaimed knowing one of her closest friends is now moving away.

"Thanks you two, but don't worry I got bigger plans tonight watch this!" Zay said as he placed the gold and purple hat on his head and went on stage and shook Commissioner Silver's hand. "Welcome to the NBA Mr. Babineaux!" Commissioner Silver welcomed Zay as they posed for a few photos together.

"Sir, can I burrow the stage for a bit before the next pic is made?" Zay asked the Commissioner. Commissioner Silver approved as he made his way backstage to await who the next team: the New York Knicks would select.

"Ok, so first of all I want to thank the Los Angeles Lakers for taking me in to be a member of their team. And as much as I can't wait to play at the Staples Center…There is something I need to do so I need my girlfriend: Vanessa to come on stage. Baby, can you come up here?" Zay said as Vanessa began to walk up to the stage.

"OH HE'S GONNA DO IT ISN'T HE?!" Riley exclaimed trying to hold in her excitement.

"It's about time." Lucas smiled as he figured out what Zay was about to do. Vanessa made it to the stage as she kissed her boyfriend of four and a half years.

"Zay, what's going on?" Vanessa asked in her purple dress as Zay took the microphone.

"Vanessa, I wanna thank you for being beside me throughout everything we did together in high school and university. You are my best friend, my way better half but I don't any of that. I want more." Zay started off as he took to one knee. The crowd erupted knowing likely was coming next as Zay pulled out a small black box from the pocket of his dark grey suit.

"Vanessa Stevenson, will you make me the happies man in the world by marrying me?" Zay proposed as he revealed a golden ring with a shiny beautiful diamond. Tears of joy formed in the eyes of Riley who was sitting beside her husband, and Vanessa overwhelmed was joy.

"Yes! I'll marry you Zay!" Vanessa accepted he the now engaged couple shared their moment with a sweet kiss as Zay slipped the golden ring on Vanessa' left ring finger as the crowd cheered and applauded Zay and Vanessa are now engaged.

"Wow! I thought this was supposed to be your night?" Vanessa said still shocked of the surprise Zay pulled off.

"I know, but I didn't want this to be about just me, I wanted this to be about the both of us." Zay kissed his new fiancée as Commissioner Silver came out from the back to congratulate the couple. Zay and Vanessa made their way to a couple of interviewers and NBA TV to do a few quick interviews.

"Zay, why did you decide to propose to your longtime girlfriend tonight?" A reporter asked.

"Well, for about four and a half years now, Vanessa has sacrificed so much me and now I felt it was time to show her how much I really appreciate her and how much I love her and I believe we were ready to make this step in our lives now for a while, I just needed the right moment and the right platform." Zay answered while Vanessa was at his side placing his arm around her shoulder.

"And Vanessa, Zay, you guys lived in Texas, then New York, how do you guys think you'll handle California and the pressure of Zay now being a Laker?" Another member of the media asked them.

"The Lakers have had a long legacy of incredible players and producing champions, they've been doing a rebuild for a little while now and I think Zay will be a great asset to help make the Lakers to become contenders again." Vanessa answered as she waited for Zay to speak.

"I know I got a lot of work to do first off moving from New York and starting a new life in LA, but I'm hopeful for what LA has to offer I mean, that was the house of Kobe Bryant! I hope I can come in there and do my thing to help the franchise to become champions in the future but for tonight I plan to celebrate a new beginning in my life." Zay said as he and Vanessa made their way back to their table where they were greeted by Zay's parents while Adam Silver made his way back to the stage to announce the next pick.

"With the second pick in the 2023 NBA Draft, the New York Knicks have selected, Lucas Friar from UCLA!" Commissioner Silver announced as Lucas got up kissed his wife, hugged his parents and in-laws as Lucas received his New York Knicks hat and made his way to the stage and shook Commissioner Silver's hand. "Good luck Lucas, and welcome to the NBA!" Commissioner Silver said to Lucas as they had their photos taken together. Like Zay, Lucas did his rounds of interviews and more photos and even got a call from Phil Jackson the President of the New York Knicks.

"Hey Lucas, how you feeling about getting to play for the Knicks?" President Jackson asked his new player.

"Oh man, I am honored! Thank you so much sir!" Lucas said sounding proud and knowing his life is no longer the same.

"Good man! Go enjoy your night Lucas, we got work to do in the near future. Welcome to the Knicks." President Jackson said welcoming his new player and dismissed Lucas. Lucas made his way back to Riley and kissed his wife as they were happy that they get to stay in New York. The couple knew that depending on how well Lucas played, they might be moving around depending on where Lucas might be playing. They are ready to take on the world together. Commissioner Silver made his way to announce the third pick.

"Before I announced the third pick of the draft, there has been a trade. The New York Knicks have traded guards: Aaron Affolo and Langston Galloway for the rights to the 1st overall pick from the Lakers: Isaiah Babineaux!" Commissioner Silver announced as Lucas and Zay looked towards each other as they found out they are now teammates again! The two best friends hugged each other and jumped up and down together knowing nothing will change!

"With the third pick of the 2023 NBA Draft, the Miami Heat have selected Anthony Campbell! From the University of Connecticut" Commissioner Silver announced as Anthony's table cheered on the 7 foot player as Lucas and Zay looked on giving him the thumbs up knowing they'll play against each other very soon.

Yogi also got drafted to the Indiana Pacers, Nate was drafted to the Los Angeles Clippers. They knew Coach Hardaway and O'Neal would be watching and would be very proud of them for being where they are. As the night drew to a spectacular close, all the young men that were drafted came up to the stage to take a group photo together as the Class of 2023! Riley and Lucas got pictures together and Zay and Vanessa eventually joined them. Two longtime friends now playing on the same team in the NBA, a story couldn't have gotten better than this as the four celebrated together.

 _ **Author's Note: And there you have it folks! Huge shoutout to MynameisJeff1400 for this brilliant idea I never thought about because originally I had Zay going to the Lakers due to the result of what you guys said. But then when I read his review I was going, "Wow, that's actually brilliant! Their chemistry is legendary and would for sure create a huge spark in New York." I also want to thank Rucas4Life for helping me out with some moments of Girl Meets Emergency, who got me unstuck with certain times of the story and helped out in getting this story as sharp as it was. Thank you all for reading this series and I hope that you guys read Girl Meets Matchmaker which is an alternative universe from this one so nobody in the crew is in the NBA! Please review this because it would mean so much to me. Take care you all and have an awesome day! :)**_


End file.
